Everything Is Going To Change
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Ever since Melinda had unexpectedly fallen pregnant with twins everything had changed for her, Phil & their younger teammates, as the 6 of them had all happily embraced the different developments within their relationships, but none more so than Phil and Melinda. And as time went on they all knew that everything would continue to change... (Sequel to my A Philinda Christmas fic).
1. Prologue

**If you've ever read my Christmas stories way back from December 2013 that started with the 6 chapter fic _Undercover Agents At Christmas _and was promptly followed by 4 separate one shots in _A SkyeWard Christmas, A FitzSimmons Christmas, A Philinda Christmas _and _A SkyeWard New Year _then this is FINALLY the long awaited sequel I promised at the end of _A Philinda Christmas. _I'm sorry it's taken me a long time to deliver on it but it was difficult to come up with a lot of ideas for it that I deemed any good and I still only have a few at the moment, therefore I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story so any and all ideas/prompts of what you'd like to see for all 3 couples, specifically Philinda, will be greatly appreciated and I'll see what I can do. However, in**** order to fully understand what this fic is a sequel for if you've never read my Christmas 2013 fics then _A Philinda Christmas _is definitely the one to read, though reading the _A SkyeWard Christmas _and _A FitzSimmons Christmas _ones will help fully understand the big developments that they had as couples too, though I do mostly recap what I need too from them at the beginning of this chapter. (All fics prior to this can be found via my profile if you wish to read them as well but you don't have too).**

**(This story is still currently set in 2014 and will slowly find it's way into 2015. Also, it's an AU where HYDRA doesn't exist and won't be happening either so all 3 couples can remain happy together like they should've been allowed :P) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC of, well...read on because I'm not spoiling the name or anything else in a disclaimer. I'll save that for the chapters that will follow once the first chapter has been read.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Everything Is Going To Change<span>**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Throughout the year it had now nearly been since Phil and Melinda had spent their first Christmas together back in December 2013 a lot had changed for them since then. After deciding to give their relationship another chance and keeping it hidden from their younger teammates that they were secretly together it had eventually culminated in Melinda falling unexpectedly pregnant and promptly swinging it on Phil as a surprise on Christmas morning. But Phil had been overjoyed to learn that Melinda was pregnant with their first child and that he was going to be a father, as it had been something he'd always wanted but truly thought would never happen to him and especially the older he got. It had also been something that Melinda had shared with him, as deep down she'd always wanted to be a mother one day but had doubted that it would ever happen for her due to her age, which was classified to all but Phil, and also because of the life she led as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she always believed she'd never be able to juggle her job alongside impending motherhood and then raising her child afterwards.

And as always Melinda had been right in believing that juggling her job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent alongside impending motherhood was indeed difficult and a struggle for her, even with Phil constantly by her side and supporting her however he could throughout her pregnancy.

At first everything had gone pretty smoothly regarding Melinda's blossoming pregnancy, which she and Phil had informed their younger teammates about in the New Year and once they'd all returned back to the Bus from their own Christmas holidays. Grant and FitzSimmons had congratulated them both while being in slight shock throughout that out of everyone on their team it was their two superiors to be the ones having a baby first. When it came to Skye she'd been the one that was the most excited and had immediately started helping Phil and Melinda out however she could to the point she'd really surprised Melinda with how attentive and caring she'd eventually become towards her, as she'd always be getting her whatever she needed and whenever she wanted it along with Phil.

But Phil and Melinda hadn't been the only ones that Christmas to have a big development happen for their relationship, since their younger teammates had too, soon learning upon being reunited with them again that FitzSimmons had become engaged on Christmas Day after Leo had gotten down on one knee with Jemma immediately saying yes.

As for Skye and Grant they'd taken their relationship to the next level by officially moving into Grant's apartment together after he'd given Skye a key on Christmas Day, so that no matter where she was in the world she'd always have a key to their home, which was also Skye's first official home in years. They still lived on the Bus with the rest of their team during missions but whenever they got any free downtime they would happily return to their apartment in Manhattan. Meanwhile, FitzSimmons would return to their home in London which then left only Phil and Melinda to return to Phil's home in Boston that eventually saw Melinda officially move into so she could start redecorating to accommodate their impending arrival.

* * *

><p>As the months flew them all by everything slowly started changing for Melinda and not always to her liking either, as she'd never been a fan of things changing around her too much. But whether she liked it or not they did the more her pregnancy continued to progress that eventually saw her off mission duty and away from all things involving combat the further along that she got. Soon enough she even found herself no longer being able to fly the plane due to finding herself becoming a little too large to fit behind the controls in the cockpit, which had eventually led Grant to taking over more as the team's pilot when it came to flying and getting them places for missions.<p>

When Melinda neared her 7th month of pregnancy the whole team found themselves taking some much needed time off to gather in London for the wedding of Leo and Jemma, as they'd both decided that they didn't want to wait too long to get married. Their wedding had been a happy and joyous occasion for everyone close to them to celebrate together and enjoy. And then as the day had slowly drawn to a close and FitzSimmons had left for their honeymoon Melinda's waters had unexpectedly broke and sent her straight into premature labour.

With Phil by her side throughout, as well as Skye, due to Melinda insisting she wanted her there and Skye point blank refusing to leave her side regardless, with Grant having been subjected to simply waiting out in the waiting room and more than happy to do so, she'd eventually given birth to two healthy baby boys with tufts of jet black hair that were the spitting image of their mother, though they both sported their father's kind eyes and cheeky smile. Unbeknownst to everyone throughout Melinda's pregnancy she'd been expecting twins, hence her sudden, unexpected and premature labour that at her age had also played a part in making sure they both arrived earlier than expected. After her sons' birth she'd been informed by her resident doctor and midwife that one of her sons' had been hiding behind his brother and therefore keeping himself well and truly out of sight, which was a more common thing in a twin pregnancy than anyone realised.

Giving birth to twins had been extremely unexpected for not just Melinda but for Phil too, but regardless they had both instantly fallen in love with their newborn sons' the moment they'd laid their eyes upon them. Due to them being born just under 2 months premature they'd been placed in an incubator each where they'd had to remain in hospital for the first few months of their lives and until they'd gotten strong enough to leave and return back home to Boston with their loving parents, which they eventually did a little over 3 months later.

* * *

><p>After the birth of their sons' Director Fury gave both Phil and Melinda, as well as the rest of their teammates, maternity leave from the team and missions for as long as they all needed it, as he knew that if anything Phil and Melinda would want to take their time in getting to know their new little arrivals.<p>

The four of them quickly settled into family life back in Boston with their younger teammates doing the same in Manhattan and London respectively. Grant continued to go on the odd mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. as the black ops specialist that he was trained to be, while FitzSimmons happily settled into married life that eventually saw them settling into working alongside each other side by side at The Hub in their very own lab. Meanwhile, Skye remained a computer hacker and mainly worked freelance for herself but continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the process, where she'd more often than not join Grant on some of his missions that required her computer and hacking skills, and when they weren't working together they'd more than happily continue living together as a happy couple back in their apartment in Manhattan.

When Phil and Melinda's sons' were a little over 4 months old Melinda's mother, Lian May, moved from her home in Pennsylvania to come and live with her daughter and young grandsons' in order to help out and be her daughters nanny whenever she needed one, a role that she relished even if she was a little more on the stricter side than Melinda was. She also had a habit of constantly butting heads with Phil since she believed it was time he settled down and married her daughter after getting her pregnant and having not just one but two babies with her. But it was something that neither Phil nor her stubborn daughter seemed to agree with her on, since they had no current desire to get married, instead just simply wanting to focus all of their time and energy on their two young sons' and simply being a happy little family together that didn't need to be married to make happen.

All in all the one thing that Phil and Melinda didn't regret and never would was giving their relationship one last chance because it had brought them their two young sons', Steven Philip Coulson and Alexander James Coulson, on May 28th, 2014, and both of their sons' coming into their lives was something they would never, ever regret.

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 28th<em>_, 2014, Boston, Massachusetts, Coulson-May Residence..._**

"Philip James Coulson! Get a move on or we're going to be late in getting to Manhattan and spending Halloween with Skye and Ward!" yelled Melinda from the bottom of the stairs.

"There's no way we're going to be late when you'll be flying the Bus there, Mel! Therefore we can set off whenever we please!" yelled Phil from their bedroom. "Besides, Halloween is still 3 days away so if you wish to be technical then we're actually 3 days early!"

"What are you even doing up there at the last minute anyway?!" yelled Melinda, as she just rolled her eyes at his need to be technical.

"I'm looking for Steve's favourite teddy bear! You know he can't sleep without it and that he'll just cry nonstop on the Bus otherwise!" yelled Phil, as he could then be simply heard muttering to himself afterwards. "I know that damn teddy bear is around here somewhere..."

"I swear that man of yours would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on..." commented Lian, coming to a stop beside her daughter, as she rocked one of her grandsons' in her arms while doing so. "...and you'd think by now he'd know that his own son is called Steven and not Steve."

"It's a nickname, Mama, you know that" said Melinda, sighing, as she took her squirming 5 month old son from her mother's arms and cuddled him against her chest. "Steven gets Steve just like his namesake Steve Rogers does, while Alexander gets Alex. Or if you happen to be Skye then AJ courtesy of the initials from his first name and middle name."

"You know I'm old fashioned and set in my ways, Melinda" said Lian, deadpanned. "I don't believe in nicknames. I'm a firm believer in calling you what your parents call you whether you or others around you like it or not."

"Mmmhmm" muttered Melinda simply in response, as she nuzzled her nose against her sons' tenderly who had now quite happily dozed off in her arms contently. "My little Steve is fast asleep."

"Is that who I had?" asked Lian, furrowing her brows at her grandson her daughter now held in her arms. "I thought he was Alexander."

"No, Mama, this is Steven" said Melinda, shaking her head at her mother. "I'd like to think after 5 months you could tell your grandsons' apart by now, Mama."

"I'm getting old, Melinda, and I forget things easily" said Lian, shrugging nonchalantly. "Besides, they are identical twins with the same expressions and mound of jet black hair just like their mother. I'm surprised that even you can tell them apart."

"I'm their mother so of course I can tell them apart" said Melinda, as she smiled tenderly down at her sleeping son cuddled contently against her chest and suckling happily on his blue pacifier. "Call it my motherly instinct if you want. Besides, they may be identical when it comes to how they look but their personalities are completely different."

"Found it!" exclaimed Phil loudly, as he came bounding down the stairs waving a teddy bear in his hand.

"Shh, Philip! Or you'll wake Steven up and then you'll know about it!" hissed Melinda and Lian simultaneously.

"Oh, quit ganging up on me!" said Phil quietly, as he bent down to place a soft kiss upon his sleeping sons' cheek. "He's a baby and last time I checked babies woke up and started crying all the time."

"But you don't have to encourage them" said Lian, glaring at him as she turned and walked away.

"Just go and get Alex ready so we can finally set off and head to the Bus. That way I can get the 4 of us in the air so we can make good time in getting to Skye and Ward's apartment in Manhattan before it's actually Halloween" said Melinda, as she graced Phil's lips with a quick kiss before sashaying away from him towards the living room. "Skye will never forgive us if she doesn't get to spend Steve and Alex's first Halloween with them and especially since you know how she views them as her little brothers."

"That and I think Skye is getting quite broody in wanting one of her own now so with us agreeing to spend Halloween week with her she's ultimately preparing to spring that suggestion on Ward at one point" said Phil, chuckling, as he followed after her. "Heaven help us all if that happens because then we're going to have a plane full of babies when we all eventually return to working together again."

"My money is on FitzSimmons having a baby before Skye and Ward do. They're actually married and I overheard them discussing starting a family the last time we saw them. As for Skye and Ward..." said Melinda, trailing off momentarily as she walked into their living room and headed straight for her mother who was cooing over a fussing Alexander. "...Skye can be broody all she wants but she won't get Ward to agree to having a child anytime soon. He's never struck me as the maternal type and I don't think he ever will."

"Regardless of what you say my money is actually on all 4 of them" snorted Phil, as he approached Lian and instantly held out his arms for his son, who she then somewhat reluctantly handed him with a small sigh. "First we become parents and then next we'll no doubt be grandparents."

"As long as it's not biological grandparents anytime soon to make me feel any older than what I already feel then I'm fine with that" said Melinda, as she leaned over towards Phil to place a tender kiss upon her fussing son he now held in his arms.

"I second that" chuckled Phil softly.

"It serves you both right for unofficially adopting in your heads the young people you work with" commented Lian with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, as she turned and walked away from them both. "But as long as none of them ever refer to me as their grandmother then we'll never have any problems in the future."

"Don't worry, Mama, as that right is officially reserved for Steve and Alex" said Melinda, smiling at her baby sons' in both her and Phil's arms.

"Steven and Alexander!" came Lian's voice from around the corner. "Those nicknames need to be abolished already!"

"I'm so glad she's not accompanying us to stay with Skye and Ward because one thing Skye will never give up is her nicknames of Lil' Stevie and AJ" chuckled Phil.

"She wouldn't be Skye if she ever did" laughed Melinda softly. "Now, let's get them ready and buckled into my SUV so we can get to the Bus and then get in the air while they're both now napping."

"You got it, Mel" smiled Phil, as he dipped his head to kiss her softly along with both of their sons', who were now both fast asleep.


	2. A Family Reunion

**I'm happy that a lot of people were interested and excited to see the long awaited and overdue sequel to my _A Philinda Christmas _fic :) So at that I hope you enjoy this second chapter, which is quite fluffy as it's going to remain this way for a little while. Sorry on the delay in updating but I was plotting out a full on plot for this story and where I'm going to take it, to which I've got ideas that can take me up to at least 30 chapters so far, but I'm aiming to plot out a little more than that. So, in the meantime, feel free to let me know what you think and anything in particular you'd like to see as I'll be taking prompts for this fic :) **

_**Guest Q's answered ~ **_

_**Katie: Lian May is the canon name for Melinda's mom, as it's what she's listed as on her official MCU Wikia page.**_

_**Philinda 4EVA: Philinda are my main tagged couple since this fic will focus on them raising their twins the most, however, it is also going to focus just as much on SkyeWard and FitzSimmons since it is also the sequel fic to my A SkyeWard Christmas/New Year & A FitzSimmons Christmas fics too, due to them all being connected to each other within the same universe. As for Grant this fic is an AU where HYDRA will NOT be happening, so it's a happy verse for everyone, K? :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the charcters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC's of Steven "Steve" Coulson and Alexander "Alex" Coulson.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the words/lyrics to the lullaby _Hush Little Baby. _I honestly have no idea who owns that but it sure isn't me. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: A Family Reunion<strong>

_**October 28**__**th**__**, 2014, En-route to Manhattan, The Bus… **_

"Shhh, Steve" cooed Phil soothingly, as he paced back and forth in the lounge aboard the Bus while rocking his baby son in his arms. "Shhh, now, there's a good boy."

Steven simply continued crying and kicking his little legs about, promptly smacking his father in his chest with them each time.

"What's wrong with my little boy, hmm?" cooed Phil, as he dipped his head down towards his baby son and placed a soft little kiss atop his nose. "Why are you so fussy today, hmm?"

"Have you checked his diaper doesn't need changing?" asked Melinda, as she walked into the lounge on her way back from the cockpit after placing the Bus on autopilot for a while so she could check on her sons'.

"I think if he desperately needed a diaper change I'd no doubt be able to smell it, Mel" chuckled Phil, as he stuck his tongue out at his baby son. "But yes I checked and he's currently fine in that department."

"Then he's probably just fussing over being in the air since this is his first time on the Bus when it's been airborne" said Melinda, as she casually made her way over towards the two white Moses baskets in the middle of the lounge and crouched down to smile over the one that Alexander was currently snoozing away quite happily in. "The sudden change in altitude is probably just making him really angsty."

"But why is it just affecting Steve and not Alex?" asked Phil, as he frowned down at his still fussing son he held in his arms and then over towards his sleeping one. "He's completely unfazed and currently sleeping without even so much as a care in the world."

"Steve is more sensitive than Alex" said Melinda, as she kissed the tip of her right finger and then ever so lovingly and lightly bopped her sleeping son on the tip of his nose with it. "He'll stop crying soon. He's always been the fussier one out of our boys."

"I think he might be hungry" said Phil, as he shifted Steven in his arms and placed him over his right shoulder, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the small of his back while rocking him gently. "Want to find out?"

"Sure" said Melinda, as she slowly rose to her feet and walked over towards him. "But I really think he just wants to be a fussy baby. Trust me on this because mother knows best."

"You really remind me of your mother whenever you say that because Lian says it all the time too" sighed Phil, as he gently placed Steven into her outstretched arms.

"Even I have to admit that my mother knows what she's talking about most of the time" said Melinda, as she flopped down onto one of the long white sofas and cradled her baby son to her chest. "Shhh, my little baby boy. You're going to wake your brother up at this rate."

"Listen to your, Mommy, Steve" said Phil in a cutesy baby voice, as he flopped down beside Melinda on the sofa and tenderly stroked his baby sons' head. "Save all of your crying for when we get to your big sister Skye's because then she can try and soothe you while you drive her crazy instead."

"You're such a dork when you revert to the cutesy baby voice" laughed Melinda. "But you're an adorable dork."

"And I'm your dork" smiled Phil, as he leaned closer to her and pecked her softly on her smiling lips.

Melinda merely sighed and shook her head at him, before casting her eyes back down towards her squirming son. "I think I know just what will soothe you."

"Better hurry with whatever it is because I can see Alex starting to stir in his Moses basket" said Phil, as he slowly moved away from the sofa and quietly crawled his way towards where Alexander lay in his Moses basket to gently start rocking it so he'd be soothed back to sleep.

Smiling down at her baby son squirming about in her arms Melinda gently started rocking him up and down while cradling him close to her chest, as she then softly started to sing him a lullaby in a soothing tone.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

_And if that Mockingbird won't sing, _

_Momma's gonna buy you a Diamond Ring._

_And if that Diamond Ring turns to brass,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a Looking Glass._

_And if that Looking Glass gets broke,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a Billy Goat._

_And if that Billy Goat won't pull,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a Cart and a Bull._

_And if that Cart and Bull falls over, _

_Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a Horse and a Cart._

_And if that Horse and Cart falls down,_

_You'll still be Momma's sweetest little baby in town."_

By the time Melinda had finished singing Steven had stopped squirming and had promptly fallen fast asleep in her arms with a tiny little spit bubble bubbling out of the corner of his mouth, which she lightly wiped away with her thumb.

"I didn't think it was even possible for me to fall even more in love with you than I did just now during that lullaby" said Phil, smiling an awestruck smile at her, cell phone in his hand since he'd filmed the whole thing on his phone to watch over and over and show off to others whenever he got the chance too. "You're voice is so soothing that even I could go to sleep right now."

Remaining quiet Melinda rose to her feet with her son in her arms as quietly as she could and made her way over towards the empty Moses basket beside Phil, gently and quickly placing their sleeping son down and into it before he started stirring to wake up again. "Your Daddy is such a dork!" laughed Melinda ever so quietly so as not to wake her sleeping sons', making sure they were both tucked in, snug as bugs and happily suckling on their little blue pacifier's that sported an _S _for Steven and an _A _for Alexander, before she then rose to her feet alongside Phil.

"C'mon, Mel, let's cuddle on the sofa while they're both quiet" suggested Phil, as he took her by her hand, flopped down onto the sofa, tugged her down on top of his lap and failed to resist the urge to grin up at her biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from making a sound as she landed on top of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 28<strong>__**th**__**, 2014, Manhattan, New York, Ward Residence…**_

Skye was quite happily relaxing on the long beige sofa in the living room playing a game on her cell phone in the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Grant, while he pottered about in their kitchen making them both a snack. However, the doorbell suddenly ringing startled Skye into hitting a fire hydrant in her game of _Minion Rush _that she was playing on her cell phone, which of course caused her _Minion _to pass out on the spot. "Ughhh! I was so close to a new high score too!" sighed Skye, as she rolled off of the sofa and placed her cell phone onto the coffee table before heading for the front door to open it.

Upon opening the front door she was instantly met with the smiling faces of none other than her former bosses in Phil Coulson and Melinda May, who were smiling and holding a baby each in their arms. "OH MY GOSH! You guys are finally here!" exclaimed Skye excitedly, as she immediately extended her arms out towards Melinda and the baby she held. "Oh, lil' Stevie! Hey there, lil' baby bro! I've missed you so, so, SO much!"

"I love how you can instantly tell he's Steven" said Melinda, as she more than happily handed her son over to Skye, soon smiling over how fast she instantly started cooing over him. "You do a much better job than my mother does in telling them apart."

"I'm their big sister!" beamed Skye, kissing the tip of Steven's nose tenderly, as she then beckoned Phil and Melinda into the apartment. "So of course I can tell my baby brothers apart!"

"We arrived just in time for a diaper change too I believe" chuckled Phil, as he grinned a devious smile at Skye standing before him and still cooing over Steven. "Care to do the honours when it comes to Steven or are you simply done at cuddles?"

"I don't mind helping with dirty diapers at all" said Skye, as she carefully shifted Steven into the crook of her right arm and then held out her free left arm for Phil to place Alexander into. "I'll change them both while you two relax back in the living room. I really don't mind. I've missed them both SO much!"

"Well, if you're really sure…" smiled Phil, carefully placing Alexander into the crook of Skye's left arm and making sure that she had a secure hold on both of his baby sons'.

"Don't worry, A.C., as I've totally got this!" smiled Skye, spinning around on her heels and taking off for her bedroom. "And don't worry when it comes to diapers as I've got some in my bedroom because I stocked up on them yesterday since I knew you were coming."

* * *

><p>As Phil and Melinda relaxed on the sofa in the living room Skye more than happily changed both Steven and Alexander's diapers, who no matter what she would always view as her baby brothers just like she secretly viewed A.C. and May as her parents. Overseeing her change their diapers back in her and Grant's bedroom was a rather uncomfortable looking Grant, since she had him holding open the diaper bags for her to dispose of the old diapers before she could replace them with clean diapers. She knew that Grant loved Steven and Alexander deep down and in his own little way, even though he'd never admit it openly to her or anyone else, but more often than not he could still be a little uncomfortable around them at times. Skye always put it down to the fact he just wasn't used to being around babies often, which was something she really wanted to change if she could.<p>

"And they're both changed!" smiled Skye, walking into the living room cradling Steven to her chest, as Grant followed behind her cradling Alexander to his.

"Did they give you any problems?" asked Melinda, smiling at Skye flopping down into the chair opposite her while cooing over her slowly drifting back off to sleep son.

"None at all" said Skye, as she leaned down to tenderly rub her nose against Steven's tiny one, before peppering his little cheeks with tender kisses.

"They do whenever I attempt to change them" said Phil, laughing, as he held out his arms towards Grant to give him Alexander when he got closer to him.

"No, I'm good" said Grant, shaking his head and sitting down in the seat beside Phil. "I've got him."

"Are you sure?" asked Phil, quirking his brow at the younger agent sitting near him and smiling down at Alexander in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure" nodded Grant, as he tried, but failed miserably, to resist the urge to place a soft little kiss atop Alexander's nose, which he chuckled at him immediately scrunching up his nose and squirming in his arms over him doing so. "I guess he's kinda alright for a tiny baby."

"That's probably the best compliment you'll ever get from Ward there, Alex, so as young as you are I'd treasure it" chuckled Phil, as he leaned back against the sofa and casually placed his arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"Lil' A.J. is more than just alright, Grant, as he's totally adorable!" laughed Skye, as she smiled fondly over at her boyfriend cradling her baby brother quite contently to his chest and doing his best attempt to discreetly coo over him. "Careful there, robot, as he's gonna make you go all soft. You're circuits will fry at this rate!"

"Very funny, Skye" said Grant, flashing her a frown, before crossing his legs so he could prop Alexander up a little bit better who was now staring inquisitively up at him. "You've got one really intense stare for a 5 month old baby, kiddo."

"Like mother like son" smiled Melinda proudly. "They both have my intense stares and I've gotta say that I love it."

"So have I told you guys yet that I'm really glad you finally arrived?!" exclaimed Skye. "Because now we can all spend our first Halloween together as a little family!"

"We're really happy to be here too" said Phil, smiling over at her. "There's nowhere else we'd rather be as we've missed you. And that applies to both of you."

"But it's not quite the same without FitzSimmons though if I'm completely honest, because our family just doesn't feel complete without them here too" said Melinda, frowning a little. "It's just a shame they're stuck in London for Halloween."

Just as Skye was about to open her mouth and say something the doorbell suddenly started dinging. "I'd hold that thought if I were you." And with that she jumped to her feet, being careful not to jostle Steven too much in her arms who'd fallen asleep, and then promptly disappeared around the corner with him to answer the front door.

"Y'know, if I had to take a wild guess on who that might be at the front door…" said Phil, trailing off and chuckling.

"…then you'd no doubt be right!" chuckled Grant, smirking up at Phil and Melinda before casting his eyes back down towards Alexander in his arms, as he stuck his tongue out at him that he was pleased to see elicited a small squeal from him doing so and was accompanied by a really cute smile too.


End file.
